1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission shaft set; more particularly, the present invention relates to a transmission shaft set that electronically connects the main body and the screen of a notebook computer and allows adjustment of the angle between the main body and the screen of a notebook computer, and is used for connecting an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern life, the notebook computer can be carried and used conveniently anywhere by the user; therefore, the notebook computer is popular with consumers. In the current notebook computer structure, the main body and the screen of the notebook computer are connected via a rotating axis and a cable, allowing the screen and main body to transfer electronic signals to each other, and the screen can rotate relative to the main body to perform the act of closing or opening.
However, the design and assembly of the rotating axis and the cable entail certain production costs; in addition, the design of the rotating axis and the cable of the prior art limit the rotation angle of the screen, such that the screen can only rotate on one side of the main body of the computer, and the angle cannot be changed to satisfy all user requirements.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new connecting axis which provides both electronic connection and adjustable angles.